The Beast's Keeper
by candice20101999
Summary: Beast boy gets badly injured in a fight and the titans must get him to an Avenger and fast. but who is this Avenger and who is he/she to Beastboy.
1. Chapter 1

Robins POV

Ugh... we're fighting Slade again. Why can't he just leave us alone? I go to kick him, but he throws Starfire at me while she's trying to shoot him with her star-bolts. Beast boy goes in as a tiger to try and bring Slade down, but that doesn't work. Slade grabs Beast boy by the neck as he gets close enough and swiftly puts a collar on him. as soon as it's on Beast boy it starts to shock him making him scream.

"Ahhhh" oh no I get up and run to beast boy who is on the ground. He changed back into his human form. The screaming died down and by the looks of it so did the electric shock waves. I take his whimpering form and pick him up. By now everyone has stopped fighting and is around me and looking at Beast boy. He curls up in my arms, and looks at me with one green, pain-filled eye before falling into unconsciousness. We look to where Slade was and see that he's gone though he left a piece of paper. Raven goes to it, picks it up and comes back to us.

"It says 'I am truly sorry about what I did to Beast boy, but I had no choice. Go to the avengers. They might be able to get the collar off. Under no circumstances let him change into an animal with the collar on. What you just saw was just a fraction of what that collar will do. S."

"Friend Robin, what do we do? Should we go to these Avengers?"

"Not right now, Star. Right now we need to get back to the tower and get Beast boy to his room check him for any internal injuries."

"His room? Robin, he to go to the infirmary."

"Cyborg, I know what beast boy has gone through in his life and can relate. The last thing he'll want is to wake up in the infirmary."

Once we get to the tower we go straight to Beast boy's room.

**Raven's POV**

We were in Beast boy's room (which is cleaner than I expected). Star's sitting on the small couch in the room and Cyborg's checking Robin for any major injuries and I think I heard him say that Robin has a broken ankle, much to Robin's delight. I am in the far corner of the room meditating, and, Robin's being a bit over protective of Beast boy. I can sense both of their emotions. Beast boy well he's in pain. A lot of pain. Even if I try to read his mind all I can hear is the beast that Beast tries so hard to contain whimpering in pain. I've never heard the beast act like this. All the other times I've been in Beast boy's mind it's always either quiet or trying to persuade Beast boy to let the Beast take over or let him out of the mental cage Beast boy has put him in.

Beast boy is very mentally wounded from his past, though he hinds it pretty well. He makes it look like he's always been all jokey and smiley. Sometimes I think probably believes it himself.

Robin, well on the outside he looks calm and well just Robin. He knows something that we don't know. I don't know what but it is something.

**Beast boys POV **

Pain that's all I feel. I think I'm unconscious. Right now in my mental plain (yes, I know what it's called) which in back in the amazon rain forest in Africa. More specifically the cabin my family and I lived before they died.

I go down to the cellar where I keep the Beast locked up. He looks up when he hears me. He's whimpering in pain and calling for mine and his sister. He's just as hurt as I am. It's just I can't feel as much pain since it's my body and my team have probably given me some pain-killers, but I'm still very sore from the effects of the shock that came with the collar Slade put on me. Before he put the collar on me, he said to me I have to get to my sister, Candice, who is an Avenger. She's quite a bit older than me she's about seventeen years now, and has the same powers as me.

You see, she got her powers from me a long time ago when I was still getting used to my powers. We were walking on our own in the savannah our parents were studying at. We were walking not watching where we were going, and walked right into a lion pride's home. When Candice and I noticed it was too late. The lionesses had spotted us and they had new born cubs. We tried to back away slowly but they surrounded us the one lioness lunged at me, but Candice guarded me and put herself between me and the lioness. She got attacked by the lioness she saved me from. It seem like we were going to die. Right there and then, but the male lion, the leader of the pride came and stopped the lioness, with just one low growl. The lioness that attacked my sister quickly and obediently stepped away from my badly-bleeding sister. The big male lion took one step toward my sister and sniffs her and gently gets her onto his back looks at me and I can almost understand what he wants me to do. I turn into a lion to but mine was clearly younger and significantly smaller. I lead the huge male lion to the cabin our parents where working at. He carefully with my help gets my sister off his back. Just as my parents come out in shock of seeing a male lion with their bleeding daughter on his back he lies down and they pick my sister up and bring her into the infirmary. After that it was a bit of a blur except the part where I had to give her a blood transfusion. That's how she got same powers as me. Since then we always had a mantle connection. She could sense the mood I was in and if I was hurt physically she would know about it, and vice versa too. She probably knows right now that I am in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beast's Keeper

**Chapter 2**

**Candice's POV **

It is 6:30 in the morning and the only Avengers up are Captain America aka Steve Rogers and myself, Candice Logan aka Shifter. Steve is punching a punching bag. I, on the other hand am drinking a healthy homemade energy drink since I just finished my morning training. I am the youngest Avenger at 17 years old. It's actually my 17th birthday today (not that I would tell anyone that, I don't like to be the centre of attention). I was expecting something from my baby brother, Garfield. He's probably busy with saving the world. Yes I know that Garfield (or Gar as I call him) is Beast boy, and I not happy about that. I worried about him I haven't heard from him since his last letter. In the last letter he told me about his team, the Teen Titans. How they had just defeated the Brotherhood of evil.

"Candice," Steve said snapping me out of my train of thought, "I've been calling you for about two minutes now. Are you ok? You've been staring into space for the last ten minutes."

"Oh I'm ok, Steve. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Something I will not tell you about."

"Is that something your birthday, which is today?"

My head snaps toward him in surprise. How did he know that? "How did you know that?"

He chuckles and says, "I didn't, but you just affirmed it."

I stare at him, but slowly smirk and say, "Watch you're back." I turn and walk to the kitchen. On my way I bump into Clint "Hey, Clint. How did you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Ok I guess" we get to the kitchen and find Natasha sitting at the table cleaning her guns.

About an hour later, all the Avengers and Loki (yes, Loki. We found out that he was being controlled by some weirdo) are up and are in the living room watching NCIS. It was uninterrupted until Thor starts to speak.

"I find it horrible that you Midgardians think that watching people die is entertaining."

Tony answers, "Thor, this program is not about people dying it is about how people or investigators find out who killed that person and bring them to justice."

Just then I felt a sharp pain on my neck. The others saw me holding my neck in a lot of pain. Suddenly realization hits me… Garfield. He must be hurt. The pain stops about two minutes later. Thank God.

Thor comes over to me, "Are you ok, Lady Candice?"

"I'm ok Thor. Tony can you trace this tracker and put it up on the screen?" yes I put a tracker on my brother. It is a safety precaution if he gets kidnapped. He doesn't know about it though.

"Yes, but why do you want to see it?"

"Tony, just bring it up!" he brings it up. It says he's in the Titans Tower, but was at some warehouse when the pain hit me. "Tony can you bring me up video feed of that warehouse at the same time I got the pain in my neck?"

"Ok. Here it is. It looks like a bunch of people fighting some guy in a black and orange suit. Why did you want me to bring this up, Candice?" Tony says.

"It's not just a bunch of people, Tony. They are the Teen Titans. Superheroes of a city called Jump City. The reason I wanted you to bring it up is my brother is on that team. The sharp pain that I experienced just there was because my brother got hurt in this fight. He most probably got electrocuted somehow."

Thor comes over to my side and says "Who are these Teen Titans you talk about, and which one is your brother?"

I sigh "Avengers, the Teen Titans are a group of teenaged superheroes based in Jump City. Their leader is Robin. The Teen Titans have a round-the-world system. Meaning they have young heroes all around the world. They even have other teams. One being the Titans East, though the Teen titans are the main team. The young heroes they that work alone, but are still part of the System are called Honorary Titans. As for you question, Thor. My brother is the green one who is turning into animals." We watch the fight continue until Beast boy gets a collar put on him and gets electrocuted by the collar.

I get up say, "I'm going to my room, guys." So I go to my room with Alpha following me. Now you're probably wondering who this Alpha is. Well, Alpha is my snow white, genetically enhanced wolf he is smarter than the normal wolf, and he is a lot bigger than the normal wolf. His head is almost level with mine.

Once I get to my room, I sit at the desk in my room and write a letter to the Titans. When I am finished I put the letter in an envelope and take out a collar I have for Alpha that can hold an envelope safely. I put the envelope in the waterproof pouch after I am done I put the collar on alpha and say to him, "Go to jump city and give this letter to Garfield." He gives me a small lick and heads off to Jump city.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beast's Keeper

**Chapter 3**

**Robin's POV**

It's been about two days since Beast boy got the collar on. We haven't made a move to go to the Avengers because we don't know if moving Beast boy is the best idea while he is sleeping. We are going to wait until he wakes up and let him decide what he wants to do. He looks like he's going to wake up soon, though. I am on the computer looking at the Avengers files. I don't know why Slade told us to go to them though.

I look at Beast boy just in time to see him stir. "Titans he's waking up." I say through the communicator. "Beast boy, can you hear me?" He opens his eyes weakly, and looks at me. The others come racing in to see if he's ok. He slowly looks at them and gives them a small smile. He looks at me slowly although he hasn't said anything. Starfire opens her mouth to say something but the alarms cut her off. Beast boy looks at me worriedly, I connect my laptop to the towers mainframe.

"Titans, we've got an intruder. Raven, check the upper levels and the roof. Cyborg, find out who infiltrated the Tower. Starfire, you check the remaining levels. GO!" raven teleports to the roof and is back within a about a minute and the rest have gone to their assigned places.

Just then Raven says, "Whatever it is, it's coming here with Cyborg running after it."

We get into a fighting position only to come face to face with a giant snow white wolf with a golden collar with a pouch that looks suspiciously like an envelope. It looks at us and then at Beast boy. I look at Beast boy to see him looking at the wolf and motioning it to come to him. The wolf looks at us as if to ask permission.

We let the wolf through and he runs to Beast boy and starts licking weak teammate. By that time, the rest of the team have arrived panting. They are now staring at Beast boy who is basically being licked to death by a giant wolf. Beast boy makes a small sound and the wolfs stops licking him and sits down with his chest held high almost like he was trying to show he had the collar on.

When Beast boy sees the collar he tries to move but he's too weak to. I walk over to Beast boy being sure to keep an eye on the wolf Beast boy looks up at me and then the collar so I slowly lift my hand to the wolf's collar with the wolf's eyes on me. I find that the collar is an envelope. I take the envelope off the collar and look at it. "It's definitely for you, Beast boy. Do you want me to read it out for you?" I say to him. He nods his head slightly, "Ok."

"Dear Beast boy,

I know that you have gotten hurt you should come over to me with your team so that we can talk and find out how we can get the collar off of you. Hope you get here soon. Robin if you're reading this, and authentication that this is not a trap from one of your enemies, there is a second piece of paper with my initials on it once you see it you will know where to go. From Candice Logan P.S the wolf that brought you the letter is Alpha my wolf, he won't hurt you." I look at the wolf and say, "So your name is Alpha?" the wolf looks at me and his tail starts to wag when I say his name. When I am finished the sentence he does a howl-like bark, startling everyone but Beast boy.

I look back at the letter and at the envelope. Take out the second paper which is black. I open it to see a blood red paw print with gold outlining. Wait I recognize that symbol. It's shifter's symbol. She part of the Avengers. I turn to the rest, "Looks like we are going to the Avengers. Get packed everyone. Meet in two ours by the t-ship. Go."

TWO HOURS LATER

Once every one was in the T-ship. We start the engine "do have every one?" I look around before I close the hatch. I hear three yeses, but as I look at the hatch I see Alpha sitting just there by the hatch looking at me. "Well if you're going to come, come on." He wags his tail and jumps on to the T-ship. I close the hatch and off we go toward Manhattan, New York.

"Ok, guys it will take us about four hours to get there so get comfortable."

**Raven's POV**

It has been three hours since we started our journey to New York. Beast boy has been sleeping trying to get his strength back. I am also not about to try and heal him. We don't know if the collar will go off if any power is used on him, or if it is just his power. And I am not about to test which theory is right.

Robin is now trying to gain contact with the Avengers and I can sense he is getting very frustrated. Cyborg is piloting the T-ship saying it is the only way he can stay awake. I am alright with that as long as he gets us there in one piece. Starfire is sleeping in her chair, and I am reading my book.

The wolf, Alpha, is just sitting beside Beast boy. Just sitting looking at Beast boy seemingly lazy. Though one look at his ears say he is fully alert to everything around him. If anyone made an out of the ordinary move like getting up or throwing their hands in the air his ears are following them.

I hear the T-ship screen come on and look at it. Tony Stark AKA Ironman comes up saying "ok. Ok I'll answer just stop calling it's giving me a headache."


End file.
